Help Me Remember Who I Was
by MissyRebal22
Summary: Utau's a girl with no emotions,and it doesn't bother her that she can't remember her past.But when she meets Kukai and everything starts resurfacing and people come after her,she gets scared not just for her life, but his as well.
1. Chapter 1 New Student

**Here it is, a re-written Help Me Remember Who I was, more detailed and maybe a bit longer.**

* * *

><p>She looked up at the school, her long blonde hair swaying in the wind. She was transferring to Seiyo High from her old one across town. Normally, someone would be nervous and upset at a transfer but she didn't care.<p>

She had no ties keeping her at her old school, so when the principle called her and said she would be transferred for whatever made up reason (No one liked her at the school, not even the teachers) she didn't argue. Her parents couldn't complain.

They were dead.

She couldn't remember then since they died when she was five.

She didn't care. Couldn't care. Why miss someone you don't remember?

_**Kukai POV**_

"Man I'm tired," I yawned.

"Your fault for staying up until four playing those stupid video games," Koneko glared at me. She was sitting on my desk, playing with her long black hair.

Normally I get along with everyone, but I jus didn't like her. But since she was going out with one of my friends I kind of have to put up with her.

"I wasn't playing video games until 4, it was 1 thank you very much," I said. She rolled her eyes while Nagihiko and Akihiko laughed. They were twins, er, triplets. Their third half is a girl named Nadeshiko and she's in the other Homeroom class. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko had long, purple hair while Akihiko had shorter purple hair, that was kinda like an emo cut.

"Did you hear, we're getting a new kid," Akihiko said.

"I wonder what she'll be like," Koneko said. Translation: 'I wonder if she'll be prettier then me.' What Akihiko sees in her I'll never know.

"Who know, maybe she'll catch Souma-Kun's eye and he'll finally get a girlfriend," Nagi teased.

"True, he seriously needs a life that doesn't revolve around soccer and sports," Akio said. **(A/N: Akio is his nickname)**

"Uh, can you guys not talk about me like I'm not here?" I said, swear dropping. Some friends, huh?

"Okay class, back in your seats, our new student is here." Our Sensei came in. "Her name is Tskiyomi Utau. Tskiyomi-San, you may enter now."

Everyone looked at the door .

After five seconds a girl with long blonde hair in pigtails came in. she was wearing the girls school uniform and didn't look at anyone so I couldn't see what colour her eyes were.

"Tskiyomi-San, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"I don't feel like it," she said, sounding bored.

She glanced up, her eyes quickly looking around the class room. They locked with mine for a second before she looked away.

Dark purple. Her eyes were dark purple from what I could see.

"Is that my seat?" she said, looking at the empty one between me and the window. Without waiting for an answer, she walked over and sat in the desk, ignoring everyone's stares.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Tattoo

Kukai was starring at the clock. Five more minutes and it was P.E! SOCCER TIME!

But even in his impatience for the glorious moment, he couldn't help but glance at Utau. For the whole class she was starring out the window, not paying the slightest bit attention to what the teacher was saying.

Too be fair neither was Kukai, but still.

Utau seemed to feel his gaze because when she looked at him, she was glaring.

"Something I can help you with?" She hissed.

"Uh, no, Gomen," Kukai said. She was scary.

Then our eyes locked again and Kukai was shocked. He thought her eyes were a purple colour. But now He could see black around the edges and that they had a dead look in them.

Utau was the first to come out of the trance. She shook her head, stood, and left the classroom in a hurry, feeling weird.

Kukai watched her go before realising that the classroom was empty. He looked at the clock.

"AH! I'M MISSING SOCCER!" grabbing his books, he hurried to the gym.

_**Later Kukai POV**_

After a great hour of soccer I walked into history to see that Utau had the class as me again. She was sitting by the window again, looking out of it, looking bored.

"Hey Utau," I said. She glanced at me and looked back outside.

Ouch, can you say Cold Shoulder?

"Did you know it's rude to ignore people," I said, sitting beside her.

"Did you know it's rude to annoy people," she replied, still looking outside.

"Oh, am I annoying you?"

"Yes,"

"How?"

No reply. HA! Got her there.

"Ok class, partner up and start,"

I looked up at the teacher, who I failed to notice come into the class room. Or maybe he was already in here and I just failed at noticing he was there. But more importantly I missed what we had to do!

I looked around. Everyone had a partner. Utau started taking out a text book.

"hey partner, so, what are we looking up!" I put my arm around her neck, getting some glares from some of the guys. Sheesh, she hasn't even been here for a full day and she already has fan boys?

"How about 'How to fix a broken arm at school'" she said emotionlessly.

"Huh? Why would we-" then I saw the look she was giving me and I quickly took my arm back.

"Here," she passed me a book called, 'World War II: Hitler's Rage' (**A\N: No idea if it's a real book!)**

"Uh, what's this for?"

"It's what were studying Einstein," she said.

"oh,"

I couldn't help but watch her as she read. She was strange that's for sure.

"Stop starring at me or I'll throw you out this window," she said, not looking up.

"Like you could," I laughed. She probably was serious but she was skinny enough to not take it seriously.

_**Utau POV**_

This boy is…annoying, I guess. I don't know how to put.

I ignored him and pretended to concentrate on reading the book but I already know all there was about World War II and Hitler. My neck felt sore, and it was sending a hot flash down my back making it uncomfortable…

"Aren't you a bit young to be having a tattoo?" he said.

'_No!_'

My hand whipped up neck, almost hitting him. I hadn't noticed how close he got to me.

I glared at him.

"Don't you _dare _tell _anyone_ about this," I said coldly.

Her hand whipped up to her neck so fast it almost hit me.

He gave me a startled look but before he could say anything I gathered by stuff and left the room.

_**Kukai POV**_

It was an understatement to say that her reaction startled me. Who cared if she has a tat? I know a few people who have some, hell, even Nagihiko has one on his shoulder of some spirals going around his arm.

* * *

><p>Utau looked at her reflection in the bathroom.<p>

She pulled down a bit of her shirt so it exposed her neck. There was a tattoo of a black butterfly and under it, written in Italian, in faded gray, from her right shoulder to the middle of her back was '_Oscurità distrugge, Dolore vince, L'amore è niente, Non fidarsi di nessuno, e tutto deve essere dimenticato'_

Her eyes widened. "No…" she whispered. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

_"What's wrong?"_

"Ikuto, it's appeared_," _Utau's voice sounded strange to her, it wasn't even.

"_alright I'm on my way."_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

At lunch I was outside with Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and Akihiko. It was nice out so we decided to eat outside.

"So what's Utau-Chan like?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"Huh? Oh, Weird," I said, biting into my sandwich. "And…distant,"

"Well she is new," Nagihiko pointed out. "And it must be hard to make friends on your first day."

'_Unless someone tries and they basically threaten to break your arm,'_ I thought.

"Hey, where's Koneko and Rima-Chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

'Uh, there they are," Akio pointed towards the school.

I looked over and almost chocked on my food.

Koneko had changed into a short black dress that still kinda looked like the uniform, but in a very revelling way. But that's not what shocked me.

What shocked me was that Utau was sitting in a tree, and the lowest branch had to be twenty feet high!

HOW THE HELL IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO GET UP THERE?

Koneko and her group of friend, and for some reason Rima, were talking to her. She jumped down and, with her hand on her hip, said something to Koneko that made her face go bright red. Koneko snapped something before turning around and stomping over here like a five year old having a temper tantrum.

"Wonder what that was about," Nagihiko said while Akihiko drooled over Koneko's outfit.

"The nerve of her…I'll show her…Make her regret…" She was muttering when she sat by us.

"What's wrong Koneko-Chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, I _kindly _asked that Tsukiyomi girl to eat lunch with us and she insulted me!" Koneko pouted.

"Kindly? You said, 'It must suck to be a new kid and being alone, so why not eat lunch with us since no one else will," Rima said, drinking some tea Nadeshiko made.

"And what did she say?" Nagihiko asked.

"She said, 'Why would I eat lunch with someone who makes herself throw up and dresses like a slut to look pretty," Koneko sneered, flipping her hair. "As if she should talk, she didn't even have a lunch with her."

"Ah, you do realise that you just admitted to throwing up and dressing like a slut to look pretty, right?" I pointed out.

"Oh shut up Souma," she snapped.

I shrugged and looked over towards the school again. Utau was leaning on her side against the wall looking at us.

As soon as her eyes met mine she looked away, her bangs covering her eyes.

**Nadeshiko's POV**

I glanced at Kukai and noticed he was starring at something. I looked over and saw Utau, the new girl. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but it seemed like she was embarrassed.

"I think someone has a crush," I said to Kukai.

"Huh? Who?" He asked, confused.

"You silly, who else?" I sighed. Boys are really dense about stuff.

"Me? I don't have a crush," he said, but I noticed he kept looking at Utau.

"Then why you do you keep looking at Utau-Chan?' I asked.

"Uh, well, because-um you see-," he muttered. I giggled. This is exactly how Nagi was when he started liking Rima.

**Utau POV**

'_Ikuto, where are you?," _I thought, leaning against the wall. I had to wait in front of the school for him. It was appearing, which meant that _he_ was close by.

I looked towards where those kids were sitting, where that annoying girl went after pretending to be friends with. I could almost laugh, if I knew how. The one with reddish brown hair kept looking at me. I looked away, making sure my bangs covered my eyes. It was dangerous for me to make direct eye contact with him, or any Human.

I could hear the roar of a motorcycle in the distance. Automatically, I looked up and felt a spark go through me as I saw his green eyes. I couldn't look away, and by the looks of it, neither could he.

"You shouldn't do that, Utau," A hand covered my eyes, pulling back slightly so my back was against the persons chest.

"Ikuto," I turned to looked at him as he removed his hand. He had blue hair a sapphire eyes. He looked like he was 17 but he was older then that.

I saw his eyes narrow at the sight of the boy, who was glaring back. Then he glanced at my neck where some of the mark was showing.

"Let's go," he said, tossing me a helmet and walking away.

"'kay," I followed him, but couldn't help glance back over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Where we live is just outside of town, and it's old, and it's big. It's almost like a mansion.<p>

"Utau," Ikuto said.

"Shut up, I know what your going to say and I'll try to keep more distance," I said, emotionlessly.

We were in the living room. Ikuto was sitting on the couch while I was looking out the window. It started raining on our way back. Funny how the weather works. One minute it's sunny, the next it looks like this.

"Even though your right about that, I was talking about something else." I glanced back at him. "Your mark."

"What about it? It just means He's near by, I don't think it's anything to worry about," I said. I don't really care, it least I think I don't. kinda hard to worry when you don't feel it anymore. Or any other emotion at that.

"Utau, I know you don't care, but at least try to keep safe," Ikuto said calmly.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. "I'm going for a walk,"

The backyard was more of a field. I sighed when I laid down in the hammock. My neck and back were still burning.

'_Utau, you can run if you want, but we'll get you…_'

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the voice.

'_Utau…_'

"Go away," I muttered.

'_Even if I go I will always be able to see you_'

I rolled onto my side, careful so I don't fall and covered my ears. I opened my eyes, starring towards the house.

My pulse picked up. Not a lot, just enough to make my chest uncomfortable and I had no idea what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Ride

A week had passed since Utau's arrival to the school. By than she had almost every boy as a fan boy, with an exception of a few, and the girls hated her for that.

"Why do they even like her? She doesn't do anything!" Koneko said through gritted teeth.

"What do care? You have Akio," Kukai pointed out.

"_I'm_ pretty! _I'm _smart! _I _have a nice smile _and _a great personality." She went on, clearly ignoring what he said. "That's why they like me. But her? She doesn't react to anything!"

Kukai wanted to argue that but if he was being honest, she was right. Utau was strange. She didn't talk to anyone during class or break. And he didn't always see her at lunch and when he did, she was by herself.

Occasionally he will talk to her but never gets more then one sentence out of her. Of course that didn't bother him. He figured she just wasn't comfortable at the school yet. But it also didn't help that she looked like she wanted to kill him when he did talk to her.

"Well speak of the Devil," Koneko muttered. Kukai looked up and saw Utau walking over. Koneko glared and walked back to her desk.

"You're a life saver," Kukai said when Utau sat down. She gave him a look that seemed to call him an idiot.

"Whatever," She muttered.

"So, whose that guy that always picks you up after school?" Kukai asked. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was bothering him.

"Doesn't concern you," she said.

"Yes it does!"

"How?" Utau looked at him fully, eye brow raised.

"Because I-" He paused, wondering what was wrong with him. What concern was it to him if that boy was her boyfriend? Hell, he could even be a brother or something, either way it shouldn't matter.

**Utau POV**

This boy was really strange. I've to this school for a week and he was the only one who would talk to me. Even the teachers avoided it when they could. It didn't bother me of course. They don't bother me and I don't them. But again, this boy insisted on talking to me and now he was asking about Ikuto.

"He's my brother," I said, stopping his useless babble.

"Your brother?" a look of relief came to his face before it went red and he pointedly faced the front.

Humans are weird.

**Kukai POV**

Damn it! Why am I blushing? I can't! I'm a guy, guys don't blush over things like this. So he's her brother and I'm a bit happy about it but I SHOULDN'T BE BLUSHING!

I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang. Being around this chick made me act strange…

Then I remembered I had third period with her.

"Kukai…Kukai…KUKAI!" I lifted my head my pillow. I hate mornings. I looked at the clock it was-

8 O'CLOCK! SCHOOL STARTS IN A HALF HOUR!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIR!" I shouted getting dressed and running down stairs.

"Not our fault you slept in," my brother Kaidou said.

"You really should learn to set your alarm," Rento said.

"So why wake me up now," I muttered, eating some toast.

"There's a girl outside waiting for you," Shuusui said.

"Huh? A girl?" I looked out the window and almost chocked on my toast.

Outside, parked in front of my house, was a silver and black Audi R8(And I'm pretty sure it was a 2012 model) , and leaning against was Utau.

"You should have told us you had a girlfriend," Unkai said.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said,/yelled.

"Sure thing little brother," said.

'_Jerks' _I thought, grabbing my coat and walking outside.

"What's with this," I gestured to the car.

"Your late right?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Yeah, but how did-"

"So don't complain," she walked over to the drivers side, putting on black sunglasses. "Get in," she snapped when I didn't move.

I got in. not because I was scared or nervous or anything she was just…scary.

I noticed she had a tight grip on the steering wheel, so much that her knuckles were turning white.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Just have a headache," She said.

"Hey, how did you get this car, I didn't even know it was out yet," I said.

"It's not mine, it's my…brothers, and your right, it isn't out yet," She said.

"How did he get it?" was she rich or something?

"I don't know, he just showed up with it. For all I know he stole it." oh if that's all…

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Relax, I was kidding," she chuckled. It was nice. Ok maybe Nadeshiko was right, I _kinda_ like her. Weird how just yesterday she didn't want to talk to me and the week before she said I was annoying and now she was giving me a ride to school.

When we parked in front of the school, it was 20 after 8. Wow she drives fast.

"Wanna walk to class with me?" I asked getting out.

"I gue-," she stopped suddenly. She was looking behind me. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw Koneko glaring at us.

"Why are you friends with her?" Utau asked, grabbing her bag.

"Well she's dating my friend, so I have to put up with her," I said truthfully.

"I see,"

**Utau POV**

When I walked to class with the Boy everyone starred. I didn't care, much. It was just annoying.

"Hey Kukai," a boy with long purple hair greeted him. When he saw me he looked shocked. "Hello Tsukiyomi-San," my hand twitched when he used that name but other than that I ignored him and sat in my desk.

"What were you doing with _her_," that Koneko girl said. She was a more annoying cat than Ikuto.

"She offered me a ride and I accepted," He answered, shrugging.

I sighed, sitting in my desk. I didn't want to, but Ikuto somehow convinced me to do it.

'_If his plan doesn't work I'll kill him_' I thought. I glanced at the boy, wondering how I could use him without him getting killed.

No, him being killed will happen either way.

And to be honest, I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5 Anger

**Kukai POV**

"So when are you going to tell Utau-Chan that you like her?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Shush, someone will hear you!" I looked around quickly.

"We're the only ones in this hallway Souma-Kun," Nadeshiko giggled. "You look cute when you blush.""Wha-I'm not blushing!" I argued.

"Boys can blush too Souma-Kun," she laughed. "So when are you?"

"Never, I don't think of her that way!" I said firmly. Heck, I sounded so convincing I almost convinced my self. Too bad the purple haired girl beside me didn't believe it.

"Your in more denial then my brothers were," Nadeshiko sighed. "Nagi: No, I why would I like Rima? She insults me, and even though she's cute she's a Chibi-Evil queen-" Kukai sweat dropped but Nadeshiko ignored it. "And Akio: She's too hot, she won't notice me, blah blah blah. You guys are more dramatic then girls. No offence," She put on a charming, innocent smile that would fool any on-lookers that she was a sweet girl. Too bad I know better and she is really a temperamental girl when it came to romance.

"I barley know her!" I protested. "She's been here, what-two-three weeks?"

"So? I've heard from Nagihiko that you two have been talking more in class." couldn't argue with that. Since she gave me a ride to school, Utau and I have been talking more. Well, me doing most of the talking but she talks more then she did when she first came.

I said bye to Nadeshiko and went into the class room.

Utau ended up not showing up.

Nor did she in history.

And I couldn't find her at lunch.

I'll admit, I was a bit worried. Was she sick? Did something happen?

My worry only increased when she didn't show up for the rest of the week.

**Utau POV**

My head hurt. It was pounding so much you'd think I ran head first into a pole. I can't sleep at all. And my body was burning too. I was only wearing black short shorts and a dark blue t-shirt that had holes in it. I roll onto my side, covering my head with my pillow.

"_Utau, your so annoy!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yeah, keep it up and I'll take away Baba-"_

"_NO!"_

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screamed. This had been happening for what felt like forever. I want it to stop now! I felt the pillow being removed and a hand stroke my head. I felt the urge to rip it off the persons arm but the movement was too much.

"It's going to hurt at first Utau," Ikuto? I wonder when he got here. "We told you that."

"I don't want this, I don't want to remember!" I said, shaking.

"That's not what you said three days ago."

"I changed my mind!" I heard him sigh. The sound made my head hurt more. "Get out! Go to _her_! I know you don't want to be here!"

"That's not true Utau," He said calmly.

"Yes it is! After what I did to her you don't want to be near me so go! Go to your precious _wife_ and comfort her!"

"Utau, your-"

"OUT!" when I heard the door close I sat up, ignoring the way my head hurt.

Anger…so this is what it feels like…what are the chances it would be the first emotion I've felt in 167 years?

**Normal POV**

Downstairs, Ikuto sat down at he kitchen table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Ikuto?" he turned his head to see the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. Her pink hair that rested against her shoulder blades, her golden eyes fill with concern…His wife, his Amu.

"How is she?" She asked.

"The book said it's be a tough process but I didn't know to this extent," Ikuto frowned. And glanced at her cheek, where a fresh cut was. "How's your cut?"

"It's-it's better," She said and stepped back when Ikuto stood to look at it. "N-No, really. It'll be better by tonight. Really!"

"Something's bothering you," Ikuto said.

"It's just," Amu looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I guess I never realised…how much Utau hates me because she…she couldn't express it before."

"She doesn't hate you," Ikuto said. When she looked unconvinced he tapped the side of his head. "Trust me, I know. Right now, she'd through someone through the wall for sneezing, that's why we have to keep her here until the anger fades."

"Are sure it's the right thing?" Amu asked.

"I can't send my sister to school when she's like this-""You know what I mean Ikuto," Amu frowned. She hated it when he avoided her questions.

"Yeah I know," Ikuto looked out the window. It was raining. "It's for the best…it's what our Mother wanted."


	6. Chapter 6 Emotions?

I sat on my bed, leaning back so my head was resting against the wall. The blinds on my window were closed, and the light was turned off so my room was full of darkness which I liked. It made the shame easier to bear.

I winced when the door opened, light shining inside.

"Feel better?" He asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I heard his foot steps approach, then pause before the light of my lamp turned on revealing my destroyed room.

The mirror was smashed, the pieces still laid broken on the floor after two days. The curtains that covered the blinds were ripped. The walls had slash marks on them. The drawers from my dresser where laying on the ground, clothes spread all over.

"Do you think you can handle going now?" Ikuto ask. He moved onto the bed, moving back so he sat beside me.

"Yes," I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "You were right. Calm came right after."

"It'll get better," he said. "That worst is over. Most you'll get now are migraines." He stroked my hair for a few second before saying, "Go. We'll clean this up."

"Thanks," I said getting up. I opened the door and paused. I could see a shadow at the end of the wall. I looked over my shoulder to look at my brother. You could still see the burns on his arms from two days ago.

"Sorry," my voice was quiet, but I knew both he and Amu could hear it.

* * *

><p>'<em>I wonder if she'll finally show up<em>' Kukai thought as he walked down the hall to his first period class. All last week he could barley concentrate, more then usual anyway, because he was worried something was wrong with Utau.

So when he walked into the class room and saw a familiar head of long blonde hair a grin broke out of his face.

"Utau! Your alive!" He called with a laugh as he walked over.

Utau, who was looking out the window, looked at him with annoyance.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you were basically M.I.A last week, and no one knew what was wrong."

"And that concerns you because…?"

"I always worry about my friends." Kukai grinned. "Glad to see your back."

Utau starred at him for a moment before looking back outside.

"Idiot," She muttered, but in the corner of her vision she saw his grin grow bigger.

* * *

><p>Ikuto looked around the room, taking in everything from the smashed mirror, to the ripped drapes, to the broken dresser drawers and clothes scattered across the floor.<p>

"Looks like we'll have to replace everything but the bed," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Is it that bad?" he turned to see Amu walking down the hallway towards him.

"Let's just say it makes our room from the honeymoon look like that the worse that happened was a pillow fight," Ikuto smirked as he saw her face burn red.

"Shu-Shut up!" She growled before walking past him into the room.

Chuckling, Ikuto went to help.

After a half hour of cleaning, Amu sat on the bed, exhaling loudly.

"This is gonna take all day. It doesn't even look like we did anything," She said, starring around the room.

"You said it was best to leave her in her room," Ikuto reminded her, throwing the broken glass in the garbage.

"She would've killed us if we attempted your idea," she muttered under her breath. She looked at Ikuto, her eyes on the burns on his arms. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, it looks worse than what it is." Ikuto assured her. "Now go order new furniture so we can go in a our room and have se-"

"SHUT UP PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>"Utau-Chan,"<p>

Utau, who was walking down the hallway, turned and saw Nadeshiko walking towards her.

"What do you want?" Utau asked emotionlessly.

"You have a free period right now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm supposed to have gym right now, but my schedule was changed because of my dance class," Nadeshiko started.

"And that has to do with me because?" Utau asked a bit annoyed. She didn't really like talking to people.

"I have dance now from the schedule change, but I have to find someone whose not taking gym to take my spot, and I heard you weren't-"

"No." Utau started walking away.

"Please Utau-Chan!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you'll get to have it with Souma-Kun?" Nadeshiko suggested, grinning when she saw Utau blush a tiny bit, even though the blond didn't realise it herself.

"Fine, if it makes you leave me alone," Utau muttered, heading towards the gym.

"Ah, thank you Utau-Chan." Nadeshiko called after her.

"Don't call me 'Chan'," Utau muttered.

* * *

><p>"One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three, One, Two, Three, One, Two-"<p>

"You know, it's a bit embarrassing that your sixteen and still can't count past three,"

"Huh?" Kukai stopped doing sit ups to look up at a pair of deep purple eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked, then he realised something, "Did you just insult me?"

"I have to take gym now, according to your girlfriend, Fujisaki," Utau muttered the last part so Kukai couldn't here it.

"And yes I did insult you," she added.

"Gee, thanks for the honesty," Kukai rolled his eyes.

"No problem," Utau looked a bit distracted, her eyes unfocused.

"Hey, Utau, you ok?" Kukai asked, waving his in front of her.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine Souma," Utau blinked a couple times, her gaze re-focusing on the now grinning boy. "What?"

"Nothin', It's just you said my name for once," Kukai shrugged

Utau gave him an annoyed look before walking away to where the girls were gathering around their teacher.

"Ah, Tsukiyomi-San, Fujisaki-San told me you took this period for her," The teacher said once she saw Utau. "I'm glad she has a good friend like you.""We are not friends," Utau muttered under her breath, but the teacher didn't hear.

"Alright, while the boys are doing soccer in this gym, we'll be doing Volleyball in the next gym."

"I _love_ Volleyball!" A familiar voice said as the went towards the doors the lead to the other gym. Utau looked and sighed. Of course, Koneko was in this class too.

"Tsukiyomi-San," The teacher waved her hand, beckoning her over.

"Yes?"

"Have you played Volleyball before?"

"No, I have not ever had the opportunity too, and I do not really care too either, if I'm to be honest," Utau shrugged.

A look of surprise came across the teachers face.

"Your grammar is very good," She said. "Alright, you can sit out this once but this is the only time."

Utau sat on the bench once she got to the gym, internally cursing herself.

'_Damn it, I fell back into that way of speaking again_' she thought. She watched the girls playing Volleyball, feeling bored just sitting there.

'_Boredom: Feeling weary because one is unoccupied or lacks interest in one's current activity._' she thought, remembering the definition.

"I don't like it," She muttered under her breath.

"Don't like what?"

_**Kukai pov**_

"Aren't you supposed to be in the other gym?" she said. She didn't even look at me when she said it.

"I got bored." I told her. I looked to where her teacher was, saw that she was distracted and sat down beside her. "So what don't you like?"

"…Being bored," She muttered sounding reluctant.

We both fell silent but after a minute I was uncomfortable and said, "So, why were you sick for so long? Flu?"

"Something like that," she answered. A second later she winced, bringing her hand to her head.

"What wrong?"

"Head hurts…" she said quietly.

"Your probably still sick," I frowned. Her skin seemed a bit paler then usual now that I looked carefully enough. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No!" She snapped. "I'm fine, it's just a headache."

"Okay, Okay," I raised my hands in surrender. "Calm down, I'm just making sure your okay."

"Calm…" she muttered something else but it was too quiet for me to hear. I opened my mouth to ask but was interrupted.

"YOU! SOUMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS GYM?"

"Yikes, gotta run," I grinned at Utau, but before I left I couldn't resist the urge to ruffle up her hair since she seemed like the type who would hate that.

Seeing her expression as I looked over my shoulder, I knew I was right.

If looks could kill…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Period, Utau POV<strong>_

I sighed, leaning back in my desk. My head was killing me. Ikuto said I'd get migraines but this was ten times worse.

"You sure your okay?" I glanced sideway at the boy and sighed. Again.

"Yeah, I'm just not…used to this," I said quietly.

"You don't get sick often?"

"No…I don't know…" I shook my head and pulled out my phone from a pocket in my skirt.

"You're you calling?" He asked. "Or texting I mean.""My brother, I'm going home." I said, snapping my phone shut.

"I'll walk you to the front," He stood, grinning at my annoyed look. "You look like your about to pass out."

"Whatever," I muttered, also standing. We told the teacher that I wasn't feeling well and got permission to leave.

We didn't have to wait long before Ikuto showed in the car that I picked Kukai up in.

"Thank you for walking me to the front Souma," I said quietly, mostly because I felt like I had too.

"You said my name again," he grinned. "And no problem, maybe take tomorrow off just to make sure your okay then maybe we can-"

"Utau." I glanced sideways to see Ikuto standing just ten feet from us. He had a cold look in his eyes as he looked at Kukai. Kukai, who hadn't noticed Ikuto coming over, started slightly before glaring at him.

"Let's go, you need to rest," Ikuto looked at me with a stern look and I knew immediately what was wrong.

"I understand, you do not have to get that look with me," I said. I realised I was falling into the habit again but didn't really care.

He didn't say anything. He just turned and headed back to the car.

"I will see you tomorrow, or the next day, then," I said.

"Yeah," He said. He looked annoyed about something. He only recovered when Ikuto honked the car horn. "Well, get better." the annoyed look disappeared, replaced with a sly look that I didn't like. With a laugh, he ruffled up my hair again and ran back into the school.

If looks could kill he'd be dead a long time ago.

**_Normal POV_**

When Utau got into the car Ikuto said, "You are supposed to keep your distance."

"So I was, but so were you dear Brother," Utau replied quietly and calmly. Ikuto glanced at her, but for once didn't comment. He could sence the emotions swirling inside her, and the unstableness that came with it.


	7. Chapter 7 A Memory

"I don't like him," Nagihiko looked up from his desk to look at Kukai, who was, to his surprise, glaring. He walked over to see what he was looking at and saw Utau finishing talking to someone in the parking lot before heading inside.

"Whose that?" He asked.

"Her brother," Kukai muttered.

"Your jealous of Tsukiyomi-San's brother?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Kukai's cheeks reddened. "It's just…I don't like the way he talks to her, it sounds like he's ordering her or something…""Your actually jealous of Tsukiyomi-San's brother," Nagihiko shook his head. "That's…"

"I told you, that's not it!"

"If you say so Souma-Kun."

"URG! Your as bad as your sister!"

"It's funny, seeing you interested in a girl for once," Nagihiko went on, ignoring him. "Although I never thought it would get to the point that you would be jealous of her sibli-"

"I SAID THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" An annoyed voice said from behind them. They turned and saw that Utau came into the classroom.

"Oh, it's not his fault Tsukiyomi-San. Souma-Kun here is just jealous of your older brother." Nagihiko smiled innocently. Kukai gaped at him.

"Traitor," He muttered. Nagihiko laughed and left, going to find Rima. Kukai glared after before looking at Utau.

"Jealous?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"I'm not jealous!" Kukai said, a little too loud. The small amount of teens in the classroom looked him for a second, confused, before looking away. "I'm not, I just…don't like him."

"Why?" Utau sat down in her usual desk.

"I just…he talks to you like-"

"Like I can't do things for myself?"

"Yes!"

"It's always been like that," Utau sighed. "Don't worry about it."

Kukai would have argued but the bell rang, signalling classes to begin.

_**An Hour later, Gym**_

"PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher yelled, making the group of girls jump.

"Now then, we'll be with the boys the boys for the next week, since soccer and basketball trials are coming up."

Five minutes later, Utau was walking towards the soccer field, annoyed.

'_This is stupid…why did I agree to switch with the Fujisaki girl again?_' she thought.

"Hey Utau, cheer up, it's soccer!" Kukai exclaimed, running over to her.

"Your loud," Utau glared at him quickly before looking back to the field.

Kukai didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking, looking confused as he looked into her eyes.

Utau looked away quickly, avoiding eye contact. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand go under her chin, facing her to look at him.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she silently cursed her self for stammering, still trying to avoid looking at him but the hand under her chin made it difficult.

"There used to be black around the edges in your eyes," Utau's body seemed to freeze, it became so still. "But now it's gone…so is the dead look."

_Smack!_

"Don't you…keep your hands to yourself!" Utau snapped before running to the field.

Kukai watched her go, rubbing his hand.

'_The nerve of him! I can't believe he would-why would he just-how did he-_' Utau shook her head, sitting on the grass as the first group started the game. '_He shouldn't have seen that. No one but Ikuto and Amu know that my eyes have black in them. But then, no one but them should know about the Tattoo and Mark and yet he knows about one of them. Why is it him, why is it him that makes me so-_'

A sharp pain shot down her back from her neck, making her take a sharp intake of breath.

She looked up as the teacher blew the whistle, signalling the next group to get on the field. She saw that Kukai was in this group.

As she watched, she saw that he was really good at the sport, being the fastest and scoring the most goals out of everyone on the field.

"Souma Kukai," She murmured to herself.

"_Hurry, we're gonna be late!" _

"_Race you then!"_

"_Hey-No fair!"_

_**At home, Utau POV**_

"How was school Utau," Amu ask once I entered the living room.

"Boring," I glared at her, making her shrink a little. "Why do I have to go school when I'm older, smarter, and better than you while you stay here with Ikuto all day,"

"Utau," I looked over and saw said annoying brother. "Be nice, Amu didn't do anything wrong," he got up and stood behind Amu.

"I know, I'm just saying it isn't fair," I shrugged.

"Amu, can you go upstairs for awhile, I need to talk to Utau for a moment," Ikuto said.

I saw Amu roll her eyes but all the same she pecked him on the lips before leaving.

"I see your both going strong," I commented before sitting down. "Guilt finally leave?"

"Enough Utau, what happened at school?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Something's up, you never block your mind from me,"

"Maybe because I never had a mind of my own before," I snapped, suddenly feeling panicked.

"What are you talking about Utau?"

I looked at him, suddenly scared.

"I keep remembering Ikuto," I whispered.

"Remembering?" he looked shocked.

I nodded, thinking about the memory I had on my way back from school.

"_Utau, what are you doing?" a gentle voice asked me. I was six years old, and I was outside on a small balcony._

"_Mama, I know what I want to be when I grow up!" I shouted excitedly, looking down at the vast amount of water that stretched farther then I could see._

"_What honey?"_

"_A singer! I want everyone to here my songs, I want to make them happy when they hear my voice!" I looked up at my mother, though I couldn't see her face clearly._

"_That is wonderful, why don't you sing a song right now?"_

"_Okay!"_

I looked outside, feeling terrified about feeling emotions and remembering.

"Utau, you don't have to be scared," Ikuto said gently, not like he usual does to keep me calm, more like the way he talks to Amu.

"I don't want to remember, I was better off not knowing who I was," I said quietly.

"What? A happy little girl who wanted nothing but to sing?" I glared at him. "I thought I blocked my mind from you,"

"You did, but some of it leaked out," he smirked. "Even when you were little you liked having your hair in pigtails,"

"Shut up," I muttered. I got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"A walk. And don't you dare have Yoru follow me."

**Normal POV**

"She's remembering Master," a voice said.

"I can see that, I'm not blind," a cold voice answered. He watched as the long blond haired girl sat on the roof of a school.

"What will you do?"

"I'm not sure yet, keep an eye on her, maybe something interesting will happen,"

"Yes, Master."


	8. Chapter 8 End

'_Ah, I can't believe I'm late, Kaidou or Shuusui could've given me a ride, jerks!_' Kukai thought as he ran to the school. '_Why couldn't Utau pick me up again like-_' he shook his head. One, it should be the _guy _picking up the _girl_, not the other way around. Second, he doubted she would again. It's been three days and Utau wouldn't talk to him. He did understand though. He did kinds over step his boundaries but he couldn't help it. He felt the need to understand her more.

He was running through the parking lot when he heard voices.

"Leave me alone Ikuto!"

'_Utau?_' Kukai stopped, hiding behind a car so he wouldn't be seen. He peeked over to see her and her brother talking and by the looks of it, they didn't know he was there.

"You _know_ your not supposed to be taking gym," Ikuto said, leaning against his car, his hands in his pocket. "Something easily could happen and out of the three of us, you have the _worst_ control around blood-"

"And sending me to a school full of humans who get paper cuts everyday is much better." Utau rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Amu saw you lose control." Ikuto went on calmly, as though she never spoke. "You really want to tempt it?"

Utau went silent. Then-

"Utau!" Kukai's eyes narrowed. He didn't like how sharp and cold his voice was towards her.

Utau still didn't say anything at first, but must of said something he didn't hear because he heard Ikuto sigh.

"I don't like it." He spoke slowly, like he was speaking to a little girl. "It will make everything much harder than it needs to be. You realise that, right?"

"Yes." Utau was looking down.

"If it does happen, you will have to leave, this time I won't come with you."

"What?" Kukai could hear fear in Utau's voice.

"Sorry, that was cruel. I'll be picking you up after school so you don't disappear again."

"Do I have a choice?"

"What do you think?"

"…"

"Go. You'll be late."

Kukai waited five minutes after Ikuto left in his car, and Utau went inside before getting up from his spot.

As he walked in all he could think was, '_What the hell was that all about?_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kukai POV<strong>_

"So, did you tell her you like her?"

"GAH! Nadeshiko, stop sneaking up on me like that!" I fell out of my chair and onto the floor. That girl walks so quietly she could scare the dead! "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Gomen Souma-Kun," she giggled helping me up. "I have a free period. So?"

"So what?"

"Did you tell Utau-Chan that you like her? It's been over a month since she came so you can't complain about not knowing her long enough."

"Shut up already Fujisaki," I muttered.

"you should thank me. I did make her take my gym so you could have three classes with her instead of just two.

"I-wait, you did that?"

"Yes, that was my little surprise for you.

"I would've preferred a new soccer ball-"

"I know but-"

"Or a new net-"

"Souma-Kun I-"

"Or a new-"

"STOP TALKING YOU LITTLE SOCCER FREAK!" she shouted, making me fall out my chair again.

Girl could be sweet as a flower one minute, the next make you afraid for your life.

_**Normal POV**_

Utau, who was sitting near by, chuckled quietly then froze in shock. She couldn't remember the last time she thought something was funny.

'_Is this how Ikuto felt when he met Amu?'_ she thought as she got her stuff together when class ended.

* * *

><p>"'Kay Class, we're doing basketball now, boys against girls, Two on Two. Tsukiyomi and Haru against Souma and Karishimo."<p>

"Aw, why can't it be soccer," Kukai complained.

"What? Is basketball to hard for Soccer Boy?" Kukai turned and saw Utau, whose lips were forming a smirk.

"No, I'm good at any sport," Kukai boasted before smiling. "So, your talking to me again?"

"If you beat me I'll think about it."

"You sure you can handle it?"

"What is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Well, no offence, but girls aren't that good at bask-OOF!" Utau threw the basketball at him, hitting him in the gut, winding him.

"You were saying?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

He gaped at her. He didn't know she had a competitive side like this.

"Oh it's go on!"

And it went on for ever. They forgot that they had another team mate. Karishimo didn't really care, but Koneko did. She glared at Utau.

'_I hate her, she's new and she already thinks she can make every other girl look bad by looking cool,'_ she thought bitterly.

"Thought you didn't like sports?" Kukai said, dribbling the ball. The scare was 12-10, Utau.

"I don't, but I realized I hate losing more than anything."

"Well, you're not bad Tsukiyomi," Kukai smirked.

"Same to you Souma, but just one problem," Utau smirked back.

"What's that?"

"I'm better!" Utau knocked the ball out of Kukai's hand and was across the court in what seemed like seconds.

She was about to throw it when Koneko _accidentally _tripped and knocked into her, making her lose the ball and fall to the side.

"What the hell?" Utau growled at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry _Utau-Chan,_" Koneko said with an innocent Sneer. "I tripped,"

"If you tripped then I'm Human," Utau muttered, not knowing that Kukai was right behind her to make sure she was ok.

"What did you say?" He asked, helping her up.

"Nothing," Utau said quickly_._

"_OW!_ watch it! That hurt!" Kukai turned to see that Koneko was limping. When she _accidentally_ tripped she ended up scraping her right knee badly on the floor.

"Io, Koneko, you ok?" Kukai asked her.

"Don't worry, she ok," A girl named Kitana said. She always had bad grammar but everyone was used to it by now. " she Just bein' her drama queen self. Anyway, you better check your girlfriend, she not lookin' right,"

Kukai turned to see Utau starring at Koneko's blood with wide eyes.

Her skin had paled, almost to the colour of paper. Something flashed in her eyes; something dark.

"Hey, Utau, What's wrong?" Kukai asked, worried.

Utau shook her head, taking a step back. "I want to…I _need to_…I-I need to…the blood…" she whispered, fighting an urge she was feeling.

Kukai looked from her, to Koneko, and back. _'is she…is she trying to say she wants her blood?'_

Then something clicked into place. Kukai grabbed Utau's arm and dragged her outside without being noticed.

"Utau? Utau, can you here me?" Utau blinked a couple of times, confused.

"Where…?" she started before flinching, putting her hand to her head.

"Were outside the gym," Kukai said. "You were trying…" his voice trailed off. He knew he would sound crazy.

"I was trying to what?" Utau snapped. Again, something dark flashed in her eyes.

"W-well," Kukai stuttered, a bit freaked out. "I think you were going to say something about wanting Haru's blood."

"Blood?" she sounded confused. Her eyes widened and she started clutching her head, her body shaking.

"Utau!" If Kukai wasn't standing so close to her she would have hit the ground when her knees gave way a second later.

"…Ikuto…" she muttered.

"I told you so," Kukai jumped, startled. He turned around to see Utau's brother walking down the hallway towards them.

Utau gave him a dirty look.

'_Does he really think now is a time to piss me off?_' she thought. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hurry up," He said, turning around. "Decide now what your going to do about him."

Utau look at Kukai, who she all but forgotten was standing there.

She didn't like the look in his eyes. It was a piercing look, demanding answers.

"Meet on the roof at midnight tonight." she said quietly. She turned to go, to follow Ikuto, but he caught her wrist.

"Utau-"

"Now is really not the moment to talk to me," Utau interrupted. "Not if you don't want to die."

Kukai nodded, undisturbed by what she said. He let go.

"Right. Tonight then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Somehow the Annonymous Review button went to Eneble to Disable so I fixed that a few days ago. **

**R&R plz!**


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

_**Amu POV**_

"You're Seriously going to do this?"

"You told me to make a decision and I did. Suck it up."

"The danger you're putting yourself in is-"

"-no different from danger you put me in when you met Amu."

I winced, hating how I was brought into the argument that was going on downstairs. Again.

"Don't worry Amu-Chan, she's not saying it out of hatred." I looked up at my Guardian, Dia. Ran, Miki, and Su were floating behind her.

"She's just trying to make her point," Dia went on.

"Utau-Chan does seem to have a lot of anger in her though," Miki comment.

"That's because she didn't know how to express properly," I sighed.

"That's just because-" Ran started but her words were drowned out.

"TRY IT! I DARE YOU! SOUKO WOULD LOVE TO KNOW YOU LOCKED ME UP IN A CELL LIKE _HE_ DID!"

I waited for Ikuto's words but they didn't come.

Three seconds later I heard the front door slam.

* * *

><p>Utau paced back and forth, a swirling mess inside her. Worry for what she was about to do, regret for what she shouted at Ikuto, who was just looking at for as always, fear about the repercussions that might happen, annoyance for feeling any of this in the first place, something just two months ago she wasn't able to do.<p>

"Stupid emotions," She said.

"And why are they stupid?" Utau turned and saw the person she was waiting for.

"Because they get in the way," Utau said. She walked to the fence that was around the roof. She against it with her left side, crossing her arms and starring off in the darkness.

"So, you going to explain everything now?" Kukai asked. He walked over until he was five feet from her.

"Yes, but I do not want to…or maybe I do. Who knows." She answered truthfully.

"Well?"

She looked at him, thinking.

"Tell me what you know about me?" she finally said. Kukai knew what she meant immediately.

"I know when you first came, you had a weird look in your eyes. There was a blank look, and black in them, now there isn't. The black that was always there is gone. You haven't really showed emotions until recently, and blood effects you. A lot."

Utau starred at him for awhile before looking up at the moon. Her eyes narrow slightly, a thoughtful expression on her face. Kukai couldn't help but think how pretty she looked like that.

"Your smarter than I thought," Utau murmured after awhile, just loud enough for him to hear it. She moved her right hand to the fences, gripping it slightly.

"Gee, thanks Tsukiyomi," Kukai rolled his eyes.

"Hoshina."

"huh?"

"My real name is Hoshina Utau. Tsukiyomi is Ikuto's last name. I took it when I transferred here so I won't be found."

"But whose looking for you?" Kukai asked. He took a step towards her when he saw her grip the fence as if she was in pain.

"Souma, do you know what I am?" she whispered.

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say a Vampi-" He was pushed against the fence before he could finish the word, a hand around his throat but he could still breath perfectly.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to a Leach in the same breath like that," Utau growled dangerously. She let go of him and took a step back, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. I...Have trouble controling my temper lately."

"It's alright." Kukai rubbed his neck. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a Demon, with the power to erase memories and manipulate people's hearts," she said seriously.

Kukai starred at her. And starred at her. And starred at her before bursting out laughing.

"You…you…" he tried to catch his breath but couldn't.

"Don't laugh at me," Utau snapped.

"S…sorry," Kukai wiped away tears from his eyes. "But, the look on your face when you said that…you look better when your not serious,"

Utau blushed and looked away.

"Did you really think I would care?" Kukai said.

"I thought you were normal, but if you were you'd be running away calling the cops or something," Utau said coldly.

"And if I did would they believe me?" he countered, smirking at her annoyed expression.

"You're almost as annoying as Ikuto," she said, sitting down.

"Your brother, right?" Kukai said, sitting beside her. Utau noticed the slight bitterness in his tone but didn't comment on it.

"Not by blood," She said instead. "We have the same Demon Mother in a way."

"Demon Mother?" Kukai looked confused.

"She wasn't our creator, but she took care of us when she found us. We were sort of her adopted children." Utau paused before adding, "Her name was Hoshina Souko. I took her last name a few months after she took me in."

"And by creator, you mean you weren't born as a Demon?" Kukai asked, curious.

"No, as much as I hate it, we're created kinda like Vampires, just not the biting part," she said.

They sat in silence for awhile until Kukai said, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about questioning you, it's just kinda cool, you know,"

Utau opened her mouth to say something when a small voice said, "Don't worry, Utau-Chan acts like she's annoyed, but she's actually pleased that you like her,"

"Huh?" Kukai looked around but couldn't see anyone else there. "Who said that?"

"Baka! You should learn to keep your mouth shut!" all the sudden two eggs appeared in front of Kukai.

One was half black at the bottom and dark purple at the top with a cross and lace design around the middle. The other was white at the bottom and pink at the top with a half circle and lace design around the middle.

"Uh, Utau, what are these?" Kukai asked, looking freaked out.

"We're her Guardians," an angel figure popped out of the pink and white egg.

"No, I'm her Guardian, you're a pest," A devil figure popped out of the other one.

"No I'm not! Right Utau-Chan?"

Utau ignored her and looked at Kukai. "Souma, this is Iru, and Eru."

"Hi," he looked at them, then at Utau, "Explain?"

"All Demons get a Guardian, sometimes they get two, like me," Utau explained. "And sometimes like me, they get an annoying one like Eru."

"You don't mean that, Right Utau-Chan?" Eru said. Utau didn't say anything.

"Right Utau-Chan?" Eru begged while Iru snickered.

"WAH!" crying, Eru and her egg disappeared.

"Your cold," Kukai sweat dropped.

"She's just a cry baby," Iru said just before disappearing.

Utau sighed. "They're a bother," she said, but she had a small smile on her face.

"You like them though," Kukai said, grinning.

"I guess I do," She glanced at him. "But I never realised it until now."

"Why?"

"Because before I came here, to this city, this school, and met you, I had no emotions." It was Kukai's turn to blush and look away.

"No emotions? How is that even possible?" Kukai asked after awhile.

"Well when you can't remember being human the emotions tend to disappear with it," Utau said bitterly.

"What-"

"I'll explain later."

"alright…so…what now?"

"Honestly," Utau laughed. It was the second time he's heard her laugh; it was like music almost. "I don't know,"

"I do," Kukai leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Utau froze for a moment, shocked, but then kissed back, feeling warmer then she ever has felt before.


	10. Chapter 10 Age

_**Kukai POV**_

"Are you going to sit with your friends?" she asked.

"Nope. Are you going to come down from there?"

"Nope."

It was lunch, and we were outside. I was looking up at Utau, who was sitting in a tree again.

"Why do you like sitting up there anyway?" I asked her.

I saw her shrug. "Comes with the territory I guess. Some Demons like wide open places, some like high places, some like small places…you get it."

"And you like high places?"

"Yeah, I'm claustrophobic," she jumped down and landed beside me.

"You still need to explain something about last night," I said, laying out on the grass. It was so hot out. Utau sat down beside me.

"Like what?"

"The memory thing, Hello! You said you explain and you forget?" I shook my head.

"I have a lot on my mind so shut it," She snapped. I held up my hands as if I was surrendering. "Sorry, sorry, forgot," I tried not to smile.

She sighed. "I'm just not used to feeling…emotions, it's annoying," she muttered.

"Aw, you don't mean that," I said, brushing some hair away from her face, making her blush. _Yes, I like her, happy Nadeshiko? _I thought.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's too long to explain, but when I was transformed to what I am my human memories disappeared and now there returning."

"Well, what memories do you have?" I was curious ok? You would be too!

"I loved to sing," she said quietly. Her violet eyes seemed to glow with some emotion. "I remember telling my mother how I wanted to be a singer, to make people happy. I think I used to live by the Ocean because I was always on a sort of balcony, starring at it. But I shouldn't be remembering all this."

"Because your memories were supposed to be gone?"

"There's that, and the book Ikuto used was only supposed to bring back emotions, not the memories."

"Book?"

"Souko specialized in spells. Apparently she left some of her books to Ikuto." she winced, bring her hand to her head.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

"Flashes…of things. They hurt for some reason," She shook her head as though trying to clear it.

Hurt…

"Hey, can I ask you somethin?"

"Just did idiot," She rolled her eyes. I ignored that.

"When Haru got hurt the other day, you reacted really weird about her blood. Why's that?"

Right away I knew I shouldn't of asked. Utau's body became still, confusion appeared in her eyes, as well as the dark from before.

"Ah, forget," I said, standing. I held my hand out to her, to help her up. "Come on, class will start soon."

Utau stared my hand for a moment before taking, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Tsukiyomi! Souma!"

We turned and saw the music teacher DeeDee Sensei running towards us.

"What is it DeeDee-Sensei?" I asked. Utau looked pointedly away. Guess she still doesn't like talking to people. Besides me of course. The thought of that made me grin.

"Well, I kinda have a favour to ask," she said. "Ah screw it, I'm a teacher I don't need to ask you for a favour. You and Tsukiyomi here have to go to the Day Care down the street and also help out with the schools festival next week," she smirked at our expressions.

"What! I don't even like little kids!" Utau exclaimed, but I saw confusion in her eyes. She probably couldn't remember if she did or not.

"Sure DeeDee-Sensei," I said, trying not to react to Utau's glare. Again, If looks could kill…

"Thank you Souma. Tsukiyomi keep muttering and I'll give you detention."

"You know, you could just erase her memory about asking you to help," I said after the crazy teacher left.

"I know, but it's to much of a hassle," Utau sighed. "I erase this memory, then I have to replace it with something else, too much work,"

**Utau POV**

We walked back to class together but I was distracted. Kukai seemed to notice because he asked, "Hey, somethin on your mind?"

"Just trying to figure out where I'm sleeping tonight." I said.

"Wha-what do you meant, 'Trying to figure out'?" he stopped, grabbing my hand so I had to also.

"I haven't been home since the night I told you the about me, and that was the first I was there since three days before that."

"What? Why?"

"I needed space, so I left. I only returned to change clothes and left before the knew I was even there."

"And the second time?"

"We got into a fight."

"About?"

"You talk to much!" I glared at him but of course he just laughed. Normally you don't laugh when a demon glares at you because you pissed her off. "Souma, I swear if you keep pissing me off I'll-"

I broke off as his fingers gently stroked my cheek.

"You'll do what again?" he said, a cheeky smile on his face at me reaction.

I felt my cheeks heat up again like when he was brushing my hair away but this time they felt hotter. His face got closer to mine and before I could react he was kissing me.

It was a short kiss, mostly because I pulled away after a few seconds.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed, you blush so much," he laughed.

"Shut up Souma," I muttered, walking away.

"…still calls me by my last name," I heard him mutter but didn't comment.

When we go to the class room the teacher wasn't there even though we were five minutes late.

"Hey Utau, how old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen," I said, raising an eyebrow. Why was he asking me this?

"I meant your real age." He said quietly so no one would hear.

"Why does it matter?" I frowned.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back." He grinned cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Ikuto thinks I'm about 167 years old, give or take." I said, looking around to make sure no one was listening to us.

"Thinks?"

"I don't know how old I was when I was Changed. Goes back to the memory thing…" my voice trailed off as I looked out the window. Even though my memories were slowly coming back that's one of the main things I don't remember. The age that I was force fed Demon Blood, who my real parents were, the only memory I have of my mother being unclear.

Something moved outside, in the trees. My eyes narrowed. What was that?

"Wow, that's brave of you Tsukiyomi-San."

I looked up to see everyone starring at me. "What is?"

"Souma-Kun said you were going to sing at the Festival," That Fujisaki guy said.

I looked at him . Then glared at Kukai. I was going to kill him and by the looks of it, he knew it too.

I sighed and quickly composed myself. "How is that brave? I love to sing so why not do it?" I said. It's was a lie and the truth. I twisted my word, I _loved _to sing, but not anymore.

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your new Master." _

"_What-" everything went black._

**Kukai POV**

I was hiding in a bush, just outside the school doors. It's been two hours since school ended, and I was still hiding. I'm such a wimp.

"What are you doing?" a tiny voice asked.

"Hiding from Utau, now be quiet Eru, you'll give me away." I said. "Eru?"

"And Iru," the Devil said, flying beside the Angel. "Good luck loser, she sent us to find you, you're in so much trouble," she snickered.

"I figured," I muttered. "But how can she find me?"

"Were here, and Utau-Chan can always sense where we are, and vice versa," Eru said.

"So if you weren't here, so wouldn't know where I was?" I asked.

"Correct," Eru said.

"Why do you asked?" Iru said suspiciously.

"No reason," I shrugged. But then when they weren't looking I grabbed them and, remembering all the horrible base ball practices my brother made me do, threw them as hard as I could and ran in the opposite direction…

Only to crash into the person I was hiding from.

"Ah, there you are Souma," was there really a red aura surrounding her, or was I imagining it?

"Oh, hi Utau, I was just-"

"SIT!" she yelled. I sat down.

"Now, explain."

"Well, I figured that if you sang, it might help you remember some stuff, since you said you used to love to sing," the look on her face told me she hadn't thought about that.

"I guess your right," she said, sitting on the grass. She looked at me with curious eyes. "I thought you weren't that smart, guess I was wrong."

"Thanks, I think," I sat beside her.

"Hey, Utau," I asked after we fell silent for a few minutes.

"What was it like when you were…transformed?"


End file.
